


The Importance of Being Honest

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Bondage, Confessions, Crying, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Akaashi comes home and everything is just as usual, until he's ambushed in his own bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [selfcestfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/selfcestfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> nsfw, threesome
> 
> Akaashi keeps a lot of things to himself. Things that aren't always nice things. He does that so much that one day, another Akaashi, made of all the things unsaid, all the internal frustration, was born. And this one has no filter, weither it's for words or for actions. So what about the things he really wants to do to Bokuto sometimes ?
> 
> Ideally i just wanna see Akaashi literally fuck himself up a little before getting to Bokuto hueheh, you're all free with what happens during the do :^)

If Akaashi was honest with himself, he would admit that he was really looking forward to Bokuto visiting him for homework. If he was really honest with himself, he would stop claiming that it was for homework. Why would Bokuto ask him for help with his homework, when Akaashi was a year younger?

Yet, there was a stubborn part of him – the biggest part of him – that continued to say that it was strictly for school, and Bokuto had absolutely no ulterior motives. That he didn’t want Bokuto to have any ulterior motives.

Akaashi entered his home just like always, body buzzing with nervousness of Bokuto joining him in just some time. He didn’t know why the older boy had insisted on first going home, and he had definitely not tried to think about it, no, he had not had a hopeful voice inside him say that Bokuto was changing into better clothes or getting him a bouquet of flowers or something equally silly that would imply that there was something between them more than friendship.

Akaashi drank a glass of water, just like he always did, before going up to his room, just like usual.

What was not usual, was how his door slammed shut behind him when he was nowhere near it, and how he then felt hands grab his arms, something slipping around his wrists before he could even react, the warmth of someone standing right behind him, and he couldn’t move his arms.

“Finally I got you,” said a voice right next to his ear, silky and deep, dangerous like a swamp where everything looks fine until you step to the wrong spot and get sucked deep into the ground.

Akaashi bit his lip in fear. There was something familiar in the voice, but he couldn’t place it. He couldn’t think, there was nothing he could do to try to get away from the person who had ambushed him – in his own home, in his room nonetheless.

“Relax, Keiji,” the voice said, almost impatient, and Akaashi’s head was spinning with all the questions that tried to surface simultaneously.

Hands were on his back, pushing him towards the bed, and he couldn’t help but fall in face first. A chuckle from above him before he was rolled around, and he finally got to see who had caught him.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” the person standing next to the bed said.

Akaashi looked up at himself. There was something slightly different in this clone of him, the way he held himself more confidently, his eyes darker and lips curled into a smirk that Akaashi would have never even imagined seeing on his own face.

“That’s where you’re wrong, darling,” the strange Akaashi said and smiled sweetly, causing Akaashi to shudder. “I am everything you have always wanted to be.”

Akaashi shook his head.

“Well, you’re wrong!” the other him shouted and took a hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him up while bending down himself, so close that the tips of their noses were almost touching. “You’re so fucking pathetic, Keiji! Can’t say the things you want to say, can’t do the things you want to do. What are you afraid of?”

Akaashi did flinch back at the sudden outburst of emotion in front of him.

“Figures,” the other him said with a dangerous smirk. “You’re afraid of strong feelings, aren’t you? You’re afraid of me, because I’m everything you keep bottled up inside you, nice and tidy, right? Maybe you should have thought twice before deciding to become such a pathetic loser.”

“I’m not a loser,” Akaashi felt the need to say. “It’s only proper to know when to stay calm.”

“Proper my ass,” the other him said and let go of his shirt, causing him to fall down onto his arms. “You’re just scared. Of so many things. So fucking scared of so fucking many things, I can’t even believe you and I are the same.”

Akaashi kept quiet and looked at himself who was a stranger.

“I hate you,” the other him said. “I hate you so much.”

He moved so quickly that Akaashi didn’t have time to prepare, fear strangling him when hands took a hold of his shirt and ripped it open. Each button popped like they hadn’t been sewn on in the first place, scattering on the floor, and the fabric made a sad sound as it was torn away from his body, leaving only remains of sleeves over his arms.

Akaashi looked up to himself when the figure next to the bed straightened again. Akaashi’s eyes were wider than usual, but he tried his best to disguise his fear, tried his best to remain calm. He could talk his way out of this situation. He could.

“You’re so ridiculous,” the him seethed before slapping him over the cheek. “Ridiculous!”

There was a second slap on the same cheek, and it burned. Akaashi licked his lips in surprise, blinked a few times, startled by what was happening.

“You’re not even worth my time,” the other him said, and just like that his hands were on the waistband of Akaashi’s slacks, opening them with swift fingers.

“No,” Akaashi gasped and tried to struggle away.

“Yes,” came the reply, and after a moment’s thought, “Be careful of you might hurt me.”

Akaashi stiffened. Even if the other person was him, he still didn’t want to hurt anyone. Clearly this was something that the other had anticipated and his stillness was met with laughter.

“So predictable,” the other him said and shook his head before growling. “You’re such a doormat.”

Akaashi’s slacks were pulled away and tossed aside, and his underwear followed. He shivered as the cool air of the room touched his skin, and tried to shift his thighs to conceal his cock.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the other him said and bent down.

Akaashi was turned around to his stomach, which was a relief to his arms that had been uncomfortably trapped under him. He must have been in a state of shock, because he didn’t even try to fight, he couldn’t even think of anything that would help him escape the situation.

“So stupid,” Akaashi heard from behind himself.

Then there was a slap on his ass, and he flinched. Another slap hit his thigh, the next one his calf.

“This is pointless,” the other him said and sighed. “What’s the fun if you’re not going to resist and scream?”

Akaashi swallowed. His brain still felt like all his thoughts had frozen, but he didn’t lose the ominous sound of what was being said.

“I just want to beat you up so bad,” he heard a mumble and stiffened. “What would you say when you’re just bloody pulp on the floor.”

Akaashi cried out in pain when the other him hit him on the ass with both hands, as hard as he could. It hurt, his skin was on fire, and he felt tears in the corners of his eyes.

“I could do this,” the other him mumbled. “I could just hit your ass all day until you’re so sore you won’t be able to sit for days. I could use a belt? Yes, I could.”

Akaashi’s heart sank at the words. He let out a whine when hands were on him again, this time rolling him to his side. Akaashi didn’t look up, kept his eyes on the upper thighs of his assailant and did his best to keep breathing steadily. He didn’t move his eyes when the other him climbed on the bed, but he did flinch when he felt hands on his ankles before something else was wrapped around them. It took him a moment, but eventually he did figure out it was rope. He didn’t resist when his ankles were bound together.

When the other him moved his legs to a different position, bend at knees until his heels were resting against the bottom of his ass cheeks, he did wonder if he should try to kick the other person to escape. His body wouldn’t work, so he could only lie there and feel rope tightening around his legs, binding them together tightly and leaving them bent at the knees.

The other person got up from the bed and pulled Akaashi up. He was now kneeling on his bed, legs bound so tightly together that he had a hard time keeping his balance, vaguely wondering if his blood flow would be compromised.

“That’s fine,” the other him mumbled to himself before taking a hold of his shoulders and pushing his upper body down.

Akaashi whined, muscles stretching in a way they weren’t really used to.

“Don’t be such a baby,” the other him snapped at him.

Akaashi looked at him, at how he was appraisingly staring at his body, stopping to his cock for a long time.

“Turn around,” the other him said then.

Akaashi opened his mouth but no voice came out.

“Just roll over,” the other said impatiently. “Just do it!”

Akaashi managed to push himself off the bed enough to roll over, although he wasn’t quite sure how he did it. Rough hands pulled him all the way to his stomach.

“Good, this is good,” Akaashi heard, and then a click.

He squealed when something cold and liquid hit his ass.

“Grow up,” the other him said.

Akaashi’s body tried to sink away when he felt fingers on his ass, pushing between his cheeks to spread the liquid over his puckered hole.

“No,” he gasped, when he suddenly realised what was going to happen.

As if he hadn’t said anything, a finger pushed past the tight muscle and deep inside. It was uncomfortable, hurt a bit, slight sting of being forced open making Akaashi’s heart race in fear, and he tried to struggle, but was met with a hard slap on his ass. He stopped moving, although he couldn’t completely stop his body from trying to somehow miraculously slink away.

“Just say you like this,” the other him told him.

Akaashi shook his head. He didn’t like it. He didn’t want it.

Something much bigger than a finger was shoved against his entrance, and the finger from inside him was pulled out.

“What’s that?” Akaashi asked, voice just a whisper.

“Just a bit of something fun,” he was told.

More lube dripped onto his ass before the thing was forced inside. It was hard, probably plastic, and it slipped in quickly, so it wasn’t very big after all. Akaashi felt a pull, and came to the conclusion that it was a small vibrator, now sliding deep inside him when a finger pushed on it. The finger withdrew, and a second vibrator was pushed in, forced past Akaashi’s tight entrance, and it stung so hard that Akaashi had tears in his eyes. This vibrator was also pushed deeper, as deep as the other person’s finger could get them, and the next thing Akaashi knew was that he was being turned to lie on his side again.

“Tell me you like it,” the other him told him again.

Akaashi didn’t react in any way. He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut so hard that he saw sparks.

“As you wish,” the other him said.

Both of the vibrators suddenly came to life, and Akaashi’s entire body constricted. The vibrations made him shudder, and he fought hard to push his feelings away.

“No?” the other asked.

He moved to the floor next to the bed and took a hold of Akaashi’s cock with a hand that was still slick.

“Just admit it,” he said quietly, almost a whisper, almost friendly, must most definitely annoyed. “You always wanted to finger yourself, you always wanted to use those vibrators that you bought but were too scared to use. What a waste of money!”

He was stroking Akaashi’s limp cock as he spoke.

“You always wanted to be fucked deep, so, so deep,” he continued. “What a pity that it took this to make you do it. Think about how much better it would have been if it was your precious Bokuto-san doing this to you. His hand on your stupid cock. Why haven’t you told him yet? Why haven’t you told him that all you really want is for him to fuck you deep in your ass, as hard and fast as he can?”

Akaashi whimpered and turned his face to hide on the bed. His cock was beginning to feel the touch of his hand as well as the vibrations in his ass.

The sound of the doorbell startled them both.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi gasped, turning his head up and looking to his door in horror.

“Yes, it’s Bokuto-san,” the other him said and stood up. “Your precious Bokuto-san. Will he fuck you, what do you think?”

With that the other Akaashi opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him. Akaashi opened his mouth to beg for him to come back, but no voice came out. He buried his face back into his bed, tears in his eyes as he tried to hear beyond the vibrations inside him.

*

The moment the door opened, Bokuto noticed something odd about Akaashi. He couldn’t say what it was, and the feeling was gone as soon as Akaashi looked at him.

“Bokuto-san,” the boy said, just like he always did, voice void of excitement or any other recognisable feeling.

“I’m here,” Bokuto said, felt stupid and blushed.

Akaashi smiled at him. It was new. Akaashi’s smile was soft and inviting, and Bokuto stepped inside. As soon as he had removed his shoes, Akaashi was pressed against him, body flush against his body, and their lips together. Bokuto’s eyes widened in surprise, but Akaashi didn’t notice – how could he when his eyes were closed?

After the initial shock was over, Bokuto kissed back. This is what he had hoped for, this is what he had been dreaming about for closer to two years now, and finally it had become reality. Akaashi was warm in his arms, wet against his lips, and he opened his mouth for Akaashi’s eager tongue.

The younger boy guided them to the living room, mouths never leaving one another before Bokuto was pushed down onto the couch.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi said, voice low and sexy.

Bokuto shivered, hands taking a hold of Akaashi’s hips, but the boy stepped away. Bokuto looked up. Akaashi’s eyes were dark, his lips bright red and wet with spit, and he smiled, smirked in a way Bokuto hadn’t seen before, but had fantasised about. Akaashi turned around and let his pants drop to the floor. Bokuto swallowed when he realised that the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear, licked his lips and couldn’t take his eyes off of the smooth curve of Akaashi’s ass, especially when the boy bent over ever so slightly, his cheeks parting just the tiniest bit, and Bokuto’s head was racing with all the possibilities of what could happen.

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto from over his shoulder, almost shy, but something told Bokuto that it was pretence.

“I want you to touch me, Koutarou,” the boy said and bit his lower lip.

Bokuto wanted to ask for confirmation, wanted so desperately to make sure that he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries, but then Akaashi bent over more, leaning his hands onto the coffee table, leaving his ass bare for Bokuto to see, cheeks parted to reveal his puckered entrance, and Bokuto’s hands were on his skin. Bokuto leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss on a buttock before spreading them more and licking a wide stripe over the quivering hole. Akaashi squealed, it was cute and made Bokuto want more. He leaned closer and licked again, licked over the spot a few times before focusing the tip of his tongue to it. He had never done it before, but he didn’t care, in too much of a hurry to finally do what he had wanted to do for such a long time to stop and worry about not doing it right or being bad at it. He rolled his tongue over the pucker, probing at it before kissing around it and sucking loudly.

Akaashi’s moans were echoing in the room, and Bokuto’s cock was desperately hard. He wanted to touch himself, wanted for Akaashi to touch him, but he didn’t want to stop what he was doing because it was driving Akaashi wild. He pushed his tongue right past the tight ring, as deep as it would go, and the sound Akaashi made at that made his cock jump.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed, and Akaashi turned around, his hard cock barely concealed by his shirt.

“I want more,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto hurried to open his jeans, pull them down, and when his cock was exposed he noticed that Akaashi was holding a bottle of lubricant, spreading it on his hand and then proceeding to touch Bokuto to spread it onto his cock. Bokuto groaned, throwing his head back, and for a moment he worried that he would come right then and there, just because it was Akaashi touching him, because finally he had Akaashi touching him.

Then the touch was gone, and Bokuto lifted his head up to see Akaashi’s hand behind the boy. Bokuto was genuinely glad that he couldn’t see what was happening; he might have seriously come if he saw how Akaashi was pushing his fingers in his ass to quickly stretch himself for Bokuto.

Soon the boy turned around, spreading his ass to show his glistening hole to Bokuto before backing and sitting onto Bokuto’s lap, ass sliding against his cock.

“Fuck me, Koutarou,” Akaashi breathed. “I want you to fuck me.”

Bokuto grunted, took a hold of his cock, and guided it to Akaashi’s entrance. He looked up to ask for confirmation, but Akaashi didn’t wait, lowering his hips to push Bokuto’s cock inside.

“Fuck,” Bokuto whispered.

Akaashi chuckled breathily and lowered himself all the way down. He stopped for a moment before rolling his hips, getting used to the feeling of being filled. He then started moving up and down on Bokuto’s length, and Bokuto had to somehow collect himself to not come yet, don’t come yet, not yet.

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s hips, the soft flesh pleasant under his fingers, and he guided the boy on his cock, starting to push up to meet Akaashi. It didn’t take him long to lose his patience, his thrusts speeding up. Akaashi bounced on his dick, moaning loudly with each press inside him, skin slapping against skin and Akaashi’s thighs jiggled with the force of it.

“I’m not going to last,” Bokuto warned.

“It’s okay,” Akaashi gasped. “Come inside, Koutarou, please.”

If Akaashi was trying to coax Bokuto into coming, he was successful, as it only took a few more thrusts before Bokuto was shooting his load inside the boy. He rode out his orgasm, legs trembling and eyes shut, forehead leaning against Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi got up from his lap and stood up. Bokuto looked at him questioningly.

“I’ll go clean up my ass,” Akaashi said. “Go wait for me in the bedroom.”

Bokuto was going to argue, but found it pointless when Akaashi was looking at him like that. With weak legs he collected his clothes and headed to the familiar bedroom.

Whatever it was that Bokuto was expecting to happen next, it was definitely not finding Akaashi lying naked on his bed, arms and legs tied, entire body shivering and crying into the pillow. He then noticed two wires hanging out of Akaashi’s ass, controllers connected to them just waiting on the bed, and he caught the faint buzzing that was nearly completely drowned out by Akaashi’s sobs.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto gasped.

Akaashi flinched visibly before lifting his head, tears streaming down his face.

“Bokuto-san,” he said weakly, then taking in the appearance of the older boy.

Bokuto dropped his clothes to the floor and stepped closer to the bed before stopping. He blinked a few times, at a loss for what to do, what to think. Akaashi was shaking, the tremors getting worse.

“Please, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “I need to come. Please, I need it.”

Bokuto swallowed. He looked at how hard Akaashi’s cock was, dripping pre-come down the length and onto the bed where there was already a pool of it.

“Please,” Akaashi pleaded again, eyes half-lidded and teary, and Bokuto didn’t wait any longer.

With two strides Bokuto was next to the bed, kneeling onto the floor. He looked at Akaashi’s face once more before taking a hold of his weeping cock, the simplest touch causing the other to jolt. Akaashi was whimpering, and Bokuto only hesitated for a second before he lowered his head and took the tip of Akaashi’s cock into his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused. For once he was glad that he had bought a dildo to practise on – while it didn’t guarantee a good technique, at least he was certain that he wouldn’t accidentally bite Akaashi.

Bokuto kept the head in his mouth while his hand started stroking the length of Akaashi’s cock, sucking gently until Akaashi’s shivers got worse. Then he sucked as hard as he could, and with a weak cry Akaashi came, spurts of semen filling Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto helped him through it, and, without thinking, swallowed the load.

Akaashi was staring at him in horror. Bokuto blushed.

“I wasn’t thinking,” he tried to explain but Akaashi shook his head.

“Please, untie me, Bokuto-san,” he said, voice returning more stable very quickly.

Bokuto didn’t waste a moment to get to work, untying the ropes from Akaashi’s body as fast as he could. Akaashi groaned when his legs were free, then flinched when his movements caused the vibrators inside him to move too. Bokuto noticed, and got the remotes, turning the vibrations off before slowly pulling the toys out carefully. He then proceeded to also untie Akaashi’s hands.

Immediately after he was released, Akaashi turned to his back and closed his eyes. Bokuto looked at his face. He looked calm.

Bokuto wasn’t calm. He didn’t understand what was happening, and he had no idea what he should do. Should he call someone? Should he just get dressed and leave?

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, startling Bokuto.

Bokuto didn’t dare say anything, he was nearly holding his breath when Akaashi opened his eyes and looked at him.

“I like you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “I want you to continue to wreck me in bed.”

Bokuto gasped and swallowed. Akaashi looked serious. Akaashi looked like himself, except more open, and Bokuto’s heart was beating funnily.

“Yes,” he said. “I want that too.”

Akaashi nodded.

“Come here,” he said.

Bokuto slowly stood up before settling on the bed next to Akaashi. Akaashi turned towards him, and Bokuto pulled him closer, arms around the boy, and Akaashi closed his eyes again.

It didn’t take long for Akaashi to fall asleep, and Bokuto looked at the way he still had trails of tears on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was even close to what you had in mind. Also I hope you don't mind the little noncon element, although you can always argue that it was consensual because Akaashi knows what Akaashi really wants. Anyway. I hope I didn't miss many mistakes, because obviously I left this to the last minute!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
